Life Goes On
by Twilightforever04
Summary: Jake and Nessie's imprint is slowly breaking, will this new guy effect it?
1. Introducing Me

My eyes flashed open as the hot sun ray beamed through my window. I could hear my parents whispering in the kitchen about Jake. Oh Jake how I loved him, he was my best friend. I quickly got dressed in a Alice approved outfit and walked to the kitchen. My mother was flipping pancakes while father was cooking bacon . Even though my parent's diet consisted of animal blood they still encouraged me to drink and eat human things, I didn't like it but they didn't care. All my parents always wanted were for me to be normal, but I never cared nor do I now. I am special, I am me. Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

"Good morning sweetheart." Mother said enveloping me in a hug.

"Morning Mom" I said back wrinkling my nose at the disgusting smell of pancakes and bacon. I sat down at the kitchen table.

"So Renesmee darling are you ready for your first day of school?" Father asked setting a huge plate of three blueberry pancakes and bacon in front of me. I pushed the plate away.

"I mean yeah I guess, I don't know" The thought of the first day of school with humans excited me, but also worried me to, I mean I have been near humans before but just thinking everyday from seven o'clock to two o'clock I would be surrounding by mouth watering humans. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Oh sweetie you'll be fine, you have more knowledge then me, a high school graduate."

"No mom it's not that, its just I don't know if I can control my thirst. I said biting my lip. I thought of me sucking the life out of a human being, the expressions on their faces as I drained them. Father must have been reading my thoughts because he shuddered and leaned down.

"Renesmee darling, I believe in you, you've already been around humans I can tell you can do this." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks daddy." I quickly checked the clock on the oven it read six thirty; I took a quick bite of bacon and ran to my bedroom to finish getting ready. By the time I finished it was six fifty. I quickly kissed my parents goodbye and ran to my bus. It seem like it took forever to reach the road, I never realized how far in the woods our cottage was. I suddenly saw a big yellow vehicle with flashing lights drive down the road, it was near daylight and I quickly check my skin in case any of it was showing my inhuman glow.

When the bus driver pulled up his eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. I smiled awkwardly and climbed onto the bus. He handed me a paper to fill out. As I walked down the bus aisle many boys hooted and hollered some made remarks such as "Hey sexy lady" and "I'd tap that". I rolled my eyes in disgust. I decided to sit by a tan skinned brown eyed girl who was reading in the very back of the bus. When I sat down she smiled.

"Oh don't worry about the boys, they can sure talk the talk but can't walk the walk." She said giggling. I smiled.

"Yeah, they need to learn a thing or to about treating girls." She nodded and held out her hand.

"I'm Nikki Brown, and you are?"

"Renesmee Cullen." I said. I shook her hand. She smiled. The rest of the bus ride we chatted about high school and common interests. The bus finally stopped and we made it to school. Butterflies began to form in my stomach as I walked off the bus. Nikki asked me to walk with her so she wouldn't feel so lost, I naturally agreed having the same situation. I didn't know how school worked. After all I was finally fully mature and ready for school, the school I could actually go to was high school since my rapid growing. I stopped growing two months ago and boy was I glad, life was going to fast finally I could just slow down. I wasn't ready for High School, I was the fresh-meat of the school, even though I looked at least like a Junior, mom and dad thought it would be best to start fresh. I quickly rushed to the information booth. The girls smiled at me and handed me all the information I needed, one girl even complimented my top. I found my locker near the gym room and quickly organized my stuff in it, gathered a few things and walked to my first class, biology.


	2. Like father like daughter

*Hey twihards! So sorry for not updating the chapters, I've been pretty busy with school and such, but today I'm read to go!*

*NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE TWILIGHT CHRACTERS*

When I walked in the room several pairs of eyes watched me. I awkwardly smiled and searched for a seat, most of them were taken. That's when I saw him, his eyes were a sweet chocolate brown and his teeth were as white as snow. I stood there for a moment staring at his perfect complexion then suddenly the bell rang and everyone but me was in a seat, the teacher gave me a concerned look and motioned for me to take a seat, my cheeks burned then I nodded and quickly made my way over to sit next to the boy.

"Good morning class I'm and I will be your teacher for this year" The teacher said as she wrote her name down on the board. She then started rambling about school rules. My mind wandered to the boy, it was like I could feel him in my future, suddenly I realized why I was attracted to him so much, it was his scent, a sweet crisp scent that made my mouth water. I looked over to him eyeing his neck, desperately wanting to take a sip. I quickly shook the thought out of my head, no I was not going to betray myself and most importantly my family. Suddenly the open window blew such a strong wind his scent practically smacked me in the face, instantly my throat was on fire. I grabbed my nose and scooted a few inches away. The boy looked at my confused and then sniffed his shirt. Every minute the fire got worse, it was killing me inside. It seemed like class took years to finish, then finally the bell rang. I grabbed my things and shot out of the classroom at an inhuman speed. Since I was still half human I didn't notice Nikki walking down the hall and smacked right into her. Our heads bonked and we fell to the floor. I immediately got up not feeling a thing but Nikki rubbed her head.

"In a hurry much, Renesmee?" She giggled. I smiled glad to see her.

"Yeah I really have to go to the bathroom." I lied and waved goodbye to her, then hurried near the bathroom. When I reached the bathroom I turned on the sink and splashed water in my face breathing deeply. I looked in the mirror, staring at my face, ashamed of myself. How could I even think of killing a human? After all I was half human. I quickly went to bathroom and rushed to my locker got my books and by then the bell rang and I practically ran to calculus. The rest of the day my mind wandered to him, his scent, his face, his smile. I decided to skip the bus and run home. Jake must of saw me because half way there I stopped catching his scent. I smiled, oh Jake he could always get me through the day. I turned around and jumped in his arms. I touched his warm cheek and projected my day and my thoughts especially the boy, he immediately pushed my hand away from his face and set me down. He looked into my eyes I could see disappointment and betrayal.

"Nessie what the hell were you thinking?" He yelled. I stepped an inch back frightened. He immediately saw my facial expression and embraced me in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I just want to protect you."

"Jake, I wasn't going to do anything, don't you trust me?" I said. He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes.

"Of course I trust you." He smiled. I smiled back and placed my hand on his cheek projecting my trust for him and that I needed him. He gently removed my hand

"Nessie, I can't help you with boy issues, that's your mothers job." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey guys I know its been forever but I've been pretty busy with school and such. But now I'm ready to start writing again and I have new ideas flowing, stay tuned.*

* * *

><p>Jake and I ran home together. Dad was the first one to see us he stopped me as I opened the door.<p>

"Renesmee! Oh thank god your okay!" He embraced me in a bear hug. I immediately hugged him back but shortly pulled away.

"What do you mean daddy?" I asked confused. He looked at me deep in the eyes/.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen did you kill a human?" He asked in a stern tone. Jacob awkwardly chuckled. Father looked like he was about to punch Jacob in the face.

"You think this is funny Jacob Black? Please enlighten me with your wisdom." Jacobs laugh grew longer and louder.

"Relax pops Nessie didn't do anything." fathers expression softened.

"Then how come Alice saw her drinking the blood out of a young boy?' I instantly pressed my hand to his face. I projected my thirst and feelings for the boy. He grew pale, paler then I've ever seen him which was very hard since he was already naturally pale.

"Oh no, not again." He said holding his hand to his face. Jacob smiled.

"Nessie its time I tell you a story of how you were born." Jacob and I exchanged disgusted glance.

"Dad I already know about the birds and the bees." He chuckled.

"No sweetheart about how your mother, I and the rest of the family became who we are today." He walked into the living room motioning for me and Jake to follow. Mother was in the kitchen cooking salmon.

"Bella love, come join us." Mother smiled and joined fathers side. Jacob sat in the arm chair, I sat on the floor next to him. Father looked at mother and smiled.

"Are you ready Nessie, its a lot to take in." I nodded. He took a deep breath.

" Carlisle was turned by a vampire in a battle back in Italy, he then went to be with the Volturi for many years and then decided to live his own life. Back in the 1900's I was diagnosed with Spanish Influenza, Grandpa Carlisle was my doctor and could not find a cure, he promised my family he would cure me, so he turned me and let me join his coven. At that point Grandma Esme had the same illness and because of his undying love for her, he turned her." My mouth was open, I had no idea father had such a interesting past.

"At first I turned on Carlisle and killed many guilty humans who had committed dreadful sins, but then I realized I was wrong and stopped, then Carlisle showed me the hunt and what animal blood did to our immortal bodies. For many years I stayed with him and Esme reading and studying many books. Then one day Carlisle found aunt Rose raped and abused laying on the ground dying, he felt she would be a good mate for me and turned her, later on we found out his plan would not work out, that Rose was nothing but a sister to me. Shortly Rose found Uncle Emmet mauled by a bear she felt an instant connection with him and begged Carlisle to turn him so he could be her mate. He accepted and turned him. Later on Alice and Jasper found us already turned, Alice turned by a vampire in an asylum and Jasper turned by his old mate Maria. For more years we stayed together, switching states and high schools content, but then one day." He stopped as if the next information was to private.

"Go on love, she needs to know." Mother said smiling urging for him to go on. He stared at her for a moment, a stare that only a man who was deeply in love would look at a women.

"One day your mother moved to Forks away from her mother in Phoenix, Arizona because of her step fathers tour with baseball in Florida. Your mother decided to move in with her father Grandpa Charlie Swan and she also decided to go to Forks high school where the rest of the family and I were attending. Your mother and I were in the same biology class. She came in one day and a fan was on, her scent over came me, I felt so much hatred for her of how much I craved her and loathed for her. I hunted and stayed away from her from that day on, but somehow I couldn't. I tried to get away from her, but I couldn't. I had very strong feelings for her and I knew they would never change. So I came back and got to know her, just to find out how much I loved her. She was the apple to my eye and the only reason for my existence. I watched her sleep every night and protected her at all times. Many vampires tried to hurt her, but I'm not going into detail, she was bitten once by one, but I cured her by sucking the venom out. At one point I left her and it was the worst few months of my life, Alice had a vision of her commiting suicide by jumping off a cliff, I felt such remorse I decided to let the volturi kill me, but they refused. So I decided to show my self in the sun, but your mother stopped me before it was to late. That day the volturi met your mother and said that if she doesn't become a vampire then she shall be killed. We came back and I told her I wouldn't turn her unless she married me, she refused at first but later after I promised her we would try to make love only when we were married she accepted. She graduated and months later we got married. For our honeymoon we went to Isle Esme, a gift from Carlisle and Esme, and we made love a few times. Towards the end of the trip your mother became very sick and vomited, to find out her period was a few days late. That's when we found out she was impregnated with you. At first we were scared and." He stopped. I was so shocked and interesting and I almost begged him to go on. Jacobs jaw clenched. Mother stared at the wall deep in thought. Father took a deep fake breath.

"At first we were scared, since an immortal child can kill its fragile human mother, we came back to Forks and Carlisle and I tried to convince your mother to get an abortion. That line started the tears, my father wanted to kill me. Jake hugged me tight.

"Its okay sweetie, just listen." I nodded and father continued.

"Only because you were killing her sweetie we had no choice. But your mother refused. So she stayed with a huge purple belly and a corpse like body, each day her bones breaking from your rapid growing. Carlisle spoke of after giving birth which would probably kill Bella, he would turn her. This is what convinced your mom. Jacobs pack found out and became raged, they would kill Bella and you Nessie. Your mother started drinking human blood from Carlisle's supply and became somewhat better. I read your mind and felt the love you had of your mother and instantly change, I didn't think you were a monster I loved you. I started sobbing and jumped in my fathers arms.

"Oh daddy!" I snuggled into his chest. He pulled me away,

"Nessie I'm not done." He said kindly. I nodded.

"So one day your mother gave birth to you. You came out from a c-section. You were so strong you almost caused your mother to reach her death, But my venom turned her, after many bites and an injection into her heart, it worked, she started the change. A few days later your mother was turned into a vampire." Father finished with a smiled.

"I had no idea.." I said unsure of what to say. I looked at my mother.

"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to hurt you." Mother nodded and smiled.

"Baby its okay I understand."

"I love you guys." I said smiling and embracing them both.

"Now this boy Nessie, the reason I told you this is well he means to you the way Bella means to me."

"Dad I just don't know, his scent draws me and I can't lie I am attracted." I said.

"Just be careful, take things slow, if he is truly your mate love him every minute." Jacob shifted uncomfortably. Father stared at him shocked.

"Impossible." I stared confused.

"Its broken?" Bella yelled and smiled.

"But I still feel for her!" He yelled.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled. Father looked at Jacob, he was shaking.

"Nessie please go back to the main house, I can't risk him hurting you." Father said.

"He won't hurt me daddy!" I yelled.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen do as I ask you!" He yelled back. I ran back to the main house and smacked right into Alice as I reached the front door.


End file.
